Examples of an oil tank of a turbo chiller compressor include an oil tank 13 including a heater 30 as illustrated in FIG. 2 of PTL 1, and an oil tank chamber 2 including an oil heater 6 as illustrated in FIGS. 1(A) and 2(A) of PTL 2.